


248. Pink Blushes and Blue Bruises

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya does not die, But for now she just enjoys her own private nurse, F/F, Her secret is that she cares too much, Never - Freeform, One day Raven will pay her back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya has been in battles since she was a child. Raven hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	248. Pink Blushes and Blue Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Raven's hands were shaking. No matter how much she stared at them and told herself to chill, the battle is over, stop with the damn shaking already, nothing happened. Her heart was pounding in her chest in rhythm to the beating of her leg.

"Hey."

She hadn't even heard Anya come into the room, didn't notice her before she put her hands over Raven's and spoke.

"You always this jittery after a battle?"

Anya's smirk would nornally have made Raven annoyed, but now it was a familiar haven. She could focus on the smirk and the amused comment, and pretend the heavy hands weighing hers down wasn't calming her down. Already the beat in her leg had quieted.

"Not everyone can be such a warrior princess like you, cheeks," Raven answered with a grin. "I prefer to lie in wait and watch as my enemies trip over my traps."

"I prefer you like that too." Anya looked down at their joined hands with a deep frown. "You're not as hurt as you could have been, but you have some cuts. I'm no healer, but I can take care of a simple cut."

"Are you offering to be my nurse maid?"

Raven grinned widely when Anya rolled her eyes, and she ignored how cold her hands felt when Anya moved away. It wasn't long until she returned, though, a smaller box in her hands.

"It's better if you remove your clothes, they'll just obstruct the view," Anya said as she pulled over a chair to sit on.

"If you want to get me naked there are always easier ways, you know," Raven quipped, but moved away with a yelp at the pinch. She rubbed her arm as she sulked unhappily at Anya.

"You'll discover that I'm not as nice a doctor as Doctor Griffin is, so get back here and remove your clothes so I can take a look," Anya ordered. Her face was serious and stern, but Raven was certain there was a spark of amusement in those dark eyes.

"You'd better let me return the favor later then," Raven muttered as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Don't think I don't know that you acquired your fair share of wounds too. Most, I would imagine, worse than mine. Although those bruises gives your face a certain type of character."

"Yeah, yeah," Anya muttered as she leaned closer to look at Raven's exposed skin. Her hands were strong and determined, but also careful as they felt their way across Raven's back.

The pulsating of her leg was a weak background sensation as Raven closed her eyes and let herself enjoy being looked after. If that was how it was to be taken to a doctor she would have volunteered at every single opportunity she got.


End file.
